


Cinnamon Rolls and Tomatoes

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe does contain Mpreg, Bottom Dean, But no mpreg in this story, Comeplay, Dean is infertile, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Older Dean, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shota Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, a barren omega, has raised his adopted son Castiel as an omega like himself. To their surprise, Castiel is an alpha. </p>
<p>Dean is 27 and Castiel is 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Rolls and Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Im-a-weeping-angel-of-the-lord](http://im-a-weeping-angel-of-the-lord.tumblr.com/): Alpha!Shota!Cas with Omega!27!Dean where maybe Dean adopted Cas without knowing he was an alpha (or they got together somehow) and then Dean goes into his heat a few days early and wakes up Cas smells the heat and they argue but then the heat takes over Dean and he begs for Cas?

Castiel woke up in his bed confused. He didn’t understand why Dean would be baking at 3 in the morning. He reluctantly got up from his plush light pink flannel bedding and slipped on his bunny slippers to avoid the chilly hardwood floor. He quietly went down to the kitchen to see if Dean was indeed baking cinnamon rolls. The 27 year old omega wasn’t.

And the scent of sweet cinnamon and vanilla was fainter downstairs than upstairs.

Castiel went back upstairs with a frown. He never smelled this scent before and it was making him feel things as he got closer to the master bedroom where Dean slept. Things that were best described as possessiveness and alpha. Castiel froze with his hand on the door knob. Omegas don’t feel such urges. And Castiel was an omega just like Dean.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. He felt his mouth snarl as he got hit by Dean’s heat pheromones. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Omegas don’t react to other omegas. If they did, there would be mass hysteria every three months. Castiel dug his fingers in his bumblebee night gown as he walked over to Dean.

Dean had kicked off the bedding in his sleep and his pink floral nightgown was bunched up at his chest. He was asleep on his belly. Legs splayed and genitals gleaming in the night with slick. Castiel felt tears roll down his cheeks as he felt his little cock pulse and drip with need.

Not his hole.

He lost control of his body when Dean let out a whimper. Castiel shakily got up on the bed between Dean’s legs. He ran his hands along Dean’s trembling bowlegged thighs. Dean went still for a moment before rolling his hips even more. Castiel bit his lip as a strong wave of fresh baked cinnamon rolls filled his nose. More slick dripped down from Dean’s ass to his balls. Despite the room being dark, Castiel could see the slick was the milky white of a desperate Omega.

Castiel panicked inside. In school, the teachers emphasized that if your slick became a milky white, you were dying from not being knotted by an alpha. Castiel felt more tears roll down his cheeks. It was all his fault. Dean had stopped dating because taking care of Castiel took up his time.

Dean was only 14 at the time working at the hospital maternity ward after school with hopes of becoming a nurse. He learned he was barren a year before and became even more baby crazy. When Castiel’s birth parent shoved him into Dean’s arms refusing to look at the beautiful newborn, Dean saw it as a sign from God. Dean adopted the baby and became famous as the working omega parent. Many alphas courted Dean seeing him as a trophy. Castiel hated how they never seemed to care what Dean had to say.

Castiel knew he was suppose to take Dean to the hospital but his belly was telling him to taste the creamy slick. His mind purred when he discovered it tasted just like the icing Dean made for cinnamon rolls. Castiel had the signature omega sweet tooth and lapped at the slick greedily. Dean was hiccuping moans into his pillow as Castiel burrowed his face between Dean’s cheeks.

Castiel couldn’t help a small growl when Dean started grinding against his face. Castiel pulled away in shock. Omegas don’t make such noises. Dean whimpered at the loss of touch and woke up.

“Wh- Castiel?!” Dean gasped in shock while shoving his nightgown back down to cover his ass. He turned on the lamp and stared at Castiel’s pupils dilated in alpha slants as the boy licked Dean’s creamy slick off his chin and fingers.

“Tastes so good, Dean. Am I helping you? Or do we need to go to the hospital?” Castiel asked in a deep masculine voice. They both stared at each other in terror. Castiel burst into tears, “I’m not like you, Dean? Am I an alpha?”

Dean bit his lip as he pulled up Castiel’s nightgown to see the beginning swell of a knot and no slick coming from Castiel’s hole. Dean cautiously stuck his tongue out to taste the clear drop of precum. Castiel growled at the sight and thrust his little cock against Dean’s tongue. Dean looked up to see Castiel hiding his blushing face, “Yeah, Cas. You’re an alpha. I’m sorry I raised you like an omega.”

Castiel sighed in Dean’s arms, “I wanted to be an omega. All of the alphas are assholes. I don’t want to be an asshole, Dean.”

Dean laughed and kissed Castiel’s forehead, “You’re far from an asshole, Cas. You’re gonna make a lucky omega feel so loved.”

Castiel bit his lip while looking into Dean’s eyes, “What if I want you to feel loved?”

Dean smiled widely, “Silly, you make me the most loved omega in the world.”

Castiel shook his head, “Nuh, not like an omega parent.”

Dean blushed, “Maybe when you’re older.”

“But you’re...” Castiel’s eyes became glassy with tears.

Dean sighed, “I can handle myself. I know what I’m doing.”

“No, you don’t,” Castiel’s alpha tone came back. “Your body is begging for an alpha.”

“I’m okay,” Dean bit out despite feeling his heart race. He’s dealt with bossy alphas at work. He can hold his ground against Castiel.

Or so he thought.

“Mine,” Castiel growled as he pushed Dean back on the bed. He kissed Dean sloppily while pushing up Dean’s nightgown. Dean whimpered with a weak shove. Castiel thrust his hips against Dean’s bare hip and bit Dean’s shoulder. Dean went rigid in orgasm. Castiel snarled in pride licking Dean’s cock and ass clean of cum and slick. Dean’s cum was a little bitter compared to his slick but was still delicious.

Dean was floating in and out of sanity as Castiel tongued his ass once again. Dean was biting a bruise on his lower lip trying to not scream his thoughts. His pleas for Castiel’s knot.

Castiel was pleasantly surprised to see Dean’s slick get a bit more transparent. He remembered a teacher telling him that Alpha’s milk was the only cure for such grave condition. Castiel continued sucking and licking Dean’s hole until he was hiccupping from a full belly. He looked down at himself in surprise to see his cock swollen and dripping. He stroked himself while trying to make his hiccups go away. Dean looked down to see Castiel experiment with strokes and squeezes.

“Oh, Cas, you’ve got a knot already,” Dean arched back with a moan.

“I guess. Am I too small to knot you?” Castiel blushed while looking at Dean’s hole.

Dean licked his lips, “Knot my mouth. We give suffering omegas alpha milk orally at the hospital.”

Castiel gave a nod, “Okay?”

Dean smiled softly, “You have no idea what I’m talking about?”

Castiel blushed, “We haven’t learned how to please an alpha yet.”

“That’s alright. Let’s switch places, Cas,” Dean spoke softly while pulling off both of their nightgowns. Castiel leaned against the pillows and blushed deeply as Dean licked up his length. Dean moaned and took Castiel’s whole cock in his mouth. Castiel screamed at the hot sucking that shot pleasure up his spine. He grabbed Dean’s hair and rolled his hips feeling an intense urge to breed Dean’s mouth. Castiel felt Dean’s mouth get tighter and watched in awe as Dean pulled away. Castiel popped an actual knot.

Castiel was an alpha.

Dean went back to sucking on Castiel’s knot while holding down Castiel’s bucking hips. Dean gently grazed his teeth against Castiel’s knot. Castiel howled in a lust deep voice and came for the first time in his life. It felt unreal waking up from his black out to Dean’s mouth still around him swallowing every drop of cum. Castiel shyly pet Dean’s sweat damp hair as they silently watched each other. A few minutes later, Castiel’s knot deflated.

Dean shakily pulled himself up to kiss Castiel. The young alpha moaned at the taste of himself mixed with Dean, “I taste like tomatoes.”

Dean shook with laughter, “Oh my god, you’re right.”

Castiel blushed, “You taste like cinnamon roll icing.”

“Hmm, no wonder you like rimming me so much,” Dean blushed back before yawning.

Castiel yawned as well, “May I rim you to sleep?”

Dean moaned loudly and Castiel felt Dean’s slick drip onto his leg, “Please?”

 

As the haze from the heat went away, Dean was startled by how his joints didn’t pop anymore and he didn’t need a second coffee by hour 4 of his six hour shifts. No more alphas were leering at him. No more bothers now that Castiel had claimed him. Sure it was a little embarrassing at the city hall getting entered into the database as a claimed omega. Castiel’s voice was now deep and his body was catching up to his knot. Dean blushed every time he got a glimpse of what Castiel will look like as a mature alpha.

Castiel was a glutton for Dean’s slick. Every night he would get Dean worked up to the point where Castiel could scoop it out of Dean’s hole with his fingers and suck on them clean. Two weeks since the beginning of their activities, Dean’s slick was fully clear and healthy. It was still sweet but now had a clear cinnamon note that lingered in Castiel’s mouth during school if he managed to get under the table during breakfast.

Since Castiel was now declared an alpha and had an omega, he was placed in the beta and mated alpha class of his grade. He got to learn more academics as well as leadership classes. Castiel learned he enjoyed writing speeches to present to his classmates. He’d practice his speeches at home while Dean puttered around the house doing chores. Castiel would know his speech was good when Dean stopped what he was doing to listen to Castiel.

Everything was going great until Dean’s next heat. He woke up to being pinned against the bed with Castiel grinding his cock against his ass with a low growl. Dean arched his ass up to try to get Castiel in him. Castiel bared his teeth as his four inches slipped in. Dean cried out in pain as Castiel's knot suddenly popped and tugged on Dean’s unprepared ass. Castiel froze and started panicking unable to feel how good Dean felt anymore, “I’m sorry. So sorry. What should I do? What do you need?”

Dean took deep breaths as the pain thrummed through his body. He couldn’t speak quite yet. Castiel carefully moved a hand to Dean’s lower back and rubbed it soothingly. Dean focused on the calm touch and found his voice, “You need to make me more slick for you, Cas. Try not to move your cock, though. Good thing you’re still small.”

Castiel slowly covered Dean’s back and slipped his hands under the omega to tease his nipples. Castiel licked at his claim mark on Dean’s freckled shoulder, “I guess it is. Though most of the time I wish was bigger for you.”

Dean sighed as the pain receded, “You will be in time. And hopefully then you will have control over your alpha instincts.”

The young alpha made a sound of agreement, “I have learned the consequences of my actions. Sorry. Feeling better, Omega?”

Dean blushed feeling Castiel’s deep voice in his chest, “Yes, Alpha. Maybe grind slowly? H-how do I feel to you?”

Castiel felt his concern go away enough to feel how heavenly Dean’s ass felt. He hissed as Dean’s muscles clenched around his knot and length. Castiel growled and Dean gasped as they both felt Castiel’s knot grow, “I want to know nothing else, my omega.”

“Oh, fuck me. You’re a grower, Cas. Yesss,” Dean felt himself drool as Castiel rolled lazy circles with his hips. Dean whimpered when a hand left a nipple to pump his cock.

“Want to fill you, Dean. Fill you as you cum on my knot,” Castiel spoke calmly despite his hips thrusting erratically.

Dean’s eyes crossed as he came with a scream. Castiel whined in shock as Dean’s ass got hotter and tighter. Castiel clinged to Dean as his cum was forcefully milked out of his cock. Dean smiled blissfully to himself hearing the stream of curses and whimpers from his young alpha. Dean knew he wasn’t the best lay in the world. But Castiel certainly made him feel like he was the greatest piece of omega pie in the world.

As Castiel’s knot deflated, Dean hissed at the burning sensation that was from the rough treatment not the heat. Castiel looked at Dean with worry, “What do I do? Ointment?”

Dean shook his head, “In the morning. Could you just lick me down there?”

Castiel smiled up at him, “Gladly.”

Dean rolled over on his back once Castiel slipped out. He felt pride fill his heart as he saw how concerned Castiel looked while watching Dean move. It took over a half hour before Castiel felt comfortable enough to push his tongue beyond Dean’s rim. He preferred Dean’s slick by itself than mixed with his cum. When Castiel’s jaw started to ache, he could hear Dean’s soft snores. He smiled fondly before yawning. He glared at the alarm clock. Three hours before school started. Castiel emailed the attendance office that his omega was in heat on his phone before turning off the alarm clock.

Castiel stared at the ceiling of the master bedroom. Dean moaned in his sleep and curled up to the young alpha’s side. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled in his sleep against Castiel’s bare chest. Castiel was in awe at how natural it felt. He took a deep breath of sweet cinnamon and let himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me [prompts!](http://mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
